Welcome to the Masquerade
by Silvanas Stormrage
Summary: When you were with me at that time... x3
1. Prologue

WOOT! New story!! Now don't get out the sharp objects yet, I will continue my other story too!  
This one's kind of an experiment actually, Hope you like it :-) It's just the intro though...

Read the summary and you'll know what it's like...

Google Ryuk and you'll see what he's like! I stole him from Death Note! Sorry?! ;-( I think there are gonna be like 2-3 Death Note characters in this story... They might not persely act like them but they'll have their names and in my head they'll look like them?! K, 'nough said! Read!! x)

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Death Note

* * *

It was night, the Full Moon was the only source of light. A handsome 17 year old boy stood on the rooftop of the apartment.  
Kai sighed, it wouldn't be too long before school started again. His Senior year, his last year of high school... Finally!

Kai looked up. He had **definitely** seen something moving. He gasped, for as much Kai Hiwatari ever gasped, as he blinked again. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He saw a girl, she was white and she was surrounded by white light...  
_'She looks so ghostly. Wait?! Is she a ghost?' _Kai immediately felt like an idiot for considering it. _'Ghosts do _**_not_**_ exist' _He slowly started approaching her. She only seemed to be 'clothed' in what looked like white sheets. She was leaning on her hands and knees and she was trembling. She slowly got up and a blade fell from one of her hands. The sound of the metal hitting the cold stone was the only thing that broke the silence.  
The girl looked at Kai, he quickly examined her face. It looked as if she was to burst into tears any moment now, as if she was going to collapse...Kai quickly ran up to her and caught her before she hit the cold stones. Kai's eyes widened, he could touch her, but it almost seemed as if he couldn't, she was light as a feather... Her skin barely seemed to touch his fingers and she felt cold... Icy cold.

Kai's amethyst orbs quickly scanned her again, and she opened her eyes and looked back at him. Her eyes seemed black in the sharp contrast to her skin.

"I'm... tired." Her words came out a little shaky and her voice was soft and croaked a little as if she hadn't spoken for years. "I can't sleep... I can close my eyes, but I can't sleep..." The girl slowly closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek.

Kai looked at her, completely mesmerized by her strange appearance, until laughter staggered him. Someone appeared to be making fun of him…

Kai turned around his eyes widened for a second, fear took over his body but he tried to oppress it. On the edge of the rooftop stood a strange black creature with long arms and legs. It stopped laughing and spoke to him:

"Will you save her, Kai Hiwatari?" He laughed again.

"How do you...?" Kai shook his head "Who are you? Kai asked as he masked his fear.  
"Eh? You're not afraid? Anyway to answer your question, I'm Ryuk and I'm a Shinigami"  
"A Death God?" Kai asked and he sounded a little less confident  
"Yes, Hèhè. Got any apples?"

"What? No. What's going on?" Kai asked, the confidence returning to his voice.

"HèHè, have patience human! We're expecting more company."

As on queue, Kai was blinded by a bright light and before him stood a woman. She was beautiful with her sharp features, fair skin, light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey there, Elune! How's it hangin'?" Ryuk said and laughed again. 'Elune' gave Ryuk a small smile before walking up to Kai. She ran a hand through the girl's hair and looked at her with saddened eyes.

"I've put you in the wrong place. And now you suffered to the bitter end..." Elune stood back up and looked at Ryuk, who laughed again.

"I don't see why you so desperately want to give her a second life, the humans don't deserve a second chance." Ryuk said to her  
"I think they do, Ryuk, the way she was treated was not the fault of the human race. Only a few of them and bad circumstances caused her to suffer."  
"Eh, women are always so... sentimental" Ryuk said and sigh ended his sentence.  
Elune looked at Ryuk "This time it'll be a little more challenging, Ryuk, they'll have to repair the damage they've caused."  
"Hèhè" Ryuk laughed again. "I've..."

"Stop it!" Kai was getting annoyed, he didn't understand what they were talking about.  
Ryuk looked at him and blinked, he still couldn't believe that he boy wasn't afraid and it was even harder to believe that he had dared to interrupt him...  
Elune gave Kai a gentle smile "I guess you want an explanation."  
"I'd appreciate it"  
"The humans have failed me so much in the past. They had so much war, so much hate... So much blood on their hands. I wondered... Could they be happy, the way they lived? Could they love? To know the answer to that question I followed her," She looked at the girl that Kai was still holding "My daughter and the answer was much disappointing..."

"But you think the humans deserve another chance." Kai added, he understood... so far. "But why does she look like a ghost?" He glanced at the girl again.

"Because she's dead..." Elune whispered, the pain in her voice was clear as she glanced at her daughter again "But I should've ended her suffering sooner..."  
"So what do I have to do with this? And what does he" Kai made a head movement towards Ryuk ", have to do with it?"

To Kai's annoyance, Ryuk laughed again "Well, those who die truly unhappy, come to **our** world" Ryuk started explaining "So actually she belongs to **us**."  
"The Shinigami realm?" Kai asked, he couldn't understand what humans had to do with Shinigami's.

"Yes... The Shinigami realm would be pretty boring without some humans to torture, I mean..." Ryuk thought for a second "To tease"

Ryuk laughed again and Kai got annoyed "And?!" Kai asked indicating him to continue.

Ryuk abruptly stopped laughing, muttered something about 'Humans... No sense of humour' and continued.

"So because, Elune insisted on giving the humans a second chance, we made a **deal**." Ryuk grinned "The girl gets a new lifespan and I get what I want!" Ryuk looked at Elune expectantly.

Elune closed her hand, held out her hand to the Shinigami and opened it.

The Shinigami gladly took the golden apple that had magically appeared into her hand.

"What about the other Shinigami's?" Elune questioned.  
"Hèhè, they're interested in a brand new spectacle. We've made all sorts of bets! How long will the poor boy last?" Ryuk grinned at Kai, who replied with a cold glare.

Kai wanted to ask what he had to do with it but Elune answered him before he even opened his mouth.

"You have to take care of her. Make sure that it doesn't end like last time, avoid the things that caused her to die last time"  
"But what...?" Kai started but Ryuk interrupted him "No more explaining! This is all the help we give you!"

What help? Kai wanted to protest but Elune walked up to him, put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

_'I'll aid you in the beginning, she won't ask __too much questions so that will be easy, but after that, please be prepared. Take good care of my daughter, make her happy' _Kai heard Elune's gentle voice in his head. "You have my blessing" Elune whispered to him and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Kai felt strangely relieved as she placed the kiss on his forehead.

"We have to go now..." Elune spoke and she gave Kai and the girl one last glance before disappearing. Ryuk just laughed before he, too, disappeared.

Kai felt how the girl got heavier in his arms, her body felt warmed and she stirred in his arms.

There he was, sitting on a rooftop with a girl, who was only 'clothed' in sheets and who had just been resurrected from the death...

Kai gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs to his apartment, where he immediately put her in bed with a few extra sheets to cover her body.

Kai sat down on the couch, _'Oh man, what am I going to do?'_

* * *

Read and Review, please:)

Tell me what you think so far! Even though I think that you won't be able to have a correct opinion until you read the second chapter but I **really **wanted to upload this already so... Stick with me until chapter two, k? X


	2. Proloque pt 2

Kai stood up and walked up to his bed checking if she had already woke up. No. Kai sighed, he didn't really know what to do...  
He took his cell phone and made a call.  
He waited silently, glancing at the girl once in a while.  
_'She can't be much younger than me' _Kai thought _'Maybe a year...'_There was knock on the door.  
"Hey Kai." The brown haired girl gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the lips.  
"Hey Sayu" He let a small smile cross his lips "You've brought some clothes?" He asked.  
"Yep" Sayu held up the bag she was carrying and smiled at him... "So, why did I have to bring..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Who's she?" Sayu demanded as she pointed at his bed. Kai gave her a small smile and explained what happened...   
"... So the clothes are for her, since she's... not really wearing anything." Kai leaned back against the couch when he finished explaining his girlfriend what was going on.  
Sayu looked a little confused "Okay then... What's her name?"  
Kai shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that she was Elune's daughter, which wasn't exactly such a big help.  
Sayu sighed, "Look, you really have got to prepare some kind of explanation! Something believable to tell her when she wakes up, Kai!"Sayu stayed for a few hours but the girl didn't wake up yet. It wasn't until when Sayu had left, that Kai heard a soft moan and saw that the girl sat up, a little groggy. Kai felt grateful that she held on to the sheets so her naked body remained covered...

Kai slowly approached her but she didn't acknowledge him, she was looking at her hand as she slowly opened and closed it. "What's your name?" Kai asked softly, he didn't want to stagger her. The girl stopped looking at her hand and seemed to be lost in thought, "... Silke" She answered as she finally looked at him.  
Kai expected her to say something, but Silke remained quiet and looked at him with a bored expression on her face.   
"Silke," Kai said her name to get her attention as she seemed to space out every 5 seconds. "I'm Kai." He started, he carefully chose his words, "You were in a coma, and you just woke up, and you live with me now. Okay?"  
Elune had said that she wouldn't ask much questions, so she'd pretty much accept anything he said, right? He knew that it was a cheap explanation but it would do for now...  
Silke nodded, "Okay"  
Kai shrugged and handed her the bag of clothes, "You can take a shower and get dressed..." He said and he pointed at the bathroom door. She nodded, took the bag and got up and made her way towards the bathroom, dragging the sheets of his bed along with her.

Kai sighed and lay down. He took his cell phone and sent Sayu a text message as he had promised. 'She's awake'Silke stepped out of the shower cabinet. She was more aware of her surroundings, now that she had showered and she searched for a towel. When she had found one she wrapped it around her body and looked in the mirror... _'This is... Weird'_ she thought and she threw some cold water in her face before she looked back into the mirror _'Where the fuck am I?' _Everything felt so unfamiliar, _'What happened?'_ Silke looked around and spotted the bag of clothes, and got dressed _'He said I was in a coma... but who is he?'_ She searched her memory again, he had said his name... She sighed, Everything felt so unrealistic, it was that feeling you get when you had a few too many alcoholic drinks.  
Silke ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She felt so tired...Kai looked up when she walked back into the living room and watched her as she glanced around. Silke glanced at Kai uncomfortably "Who the fuck are you?" Kai gave her a weird look and shrugged, she seemed to have snapped out of her 'spaced-out' condition, "I'm Kai"  
"Okay" She sat down on the sofa and gave Kai a sceptical look as he sat down on the other side of the sofa. Kai turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He dropped the remote control next to him when he had landed on South Park. Silke giggled, she loved that show, she knew it but what was the name again? "So, you like South Park?" Kai asked as she kept laughing. "Yeah..." She replied with a huge grin on her face and Kai smirked softly...

Sayu was silent when Kai explained everything to Tala. _'Off course it had to be a girl...'_ She thought back of what she looked like, dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, sharp features... Kind of like her mother, Kai had said. And her mother was a goddess, so Silke was bound to be good-looking. _'Humph, she's not prettier than me! Oh, what am I thinking? Kai wouldn't cheat on me... But things aren't going that well lately, so maybe I should watch out?' _  
"No way..." Tala said and Sayu snapped out of her thoughts. Tala gave his friends a sceptical look. "It's true, Tala" Sayu said, "You've seen her."  
"Yeah but... People don't resurrect like that! It's impossible!" Tala protested. "Do you really think that** I** would make something like that up?" Kai questioned giving Tala an unconvinced look.  
Tala sighed "Where is she now?"  
Silke laughed again and looked at the handsome boy on her left side who was grinning like there was no tomorrow. The girl on her right side gave the boy a sceptical look. "I don't believe you..." She had brown hair, light grey eyes, sharp nose and good-looking.  
"No, I swear to God..." The boy started but the girl rolled her eyes and interrupted him "That doesn't mean anything, you don't believe in God, Kane!"  
"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie..." Kane started and he shook his head "Why are you always so sceptical, my love?"  
"First of all, I'm not your love and second of all, I'm not sceptical, I'm just realistic... It's obvious that you're just pulling shit like that out of your ass." Ellie replied  
"I'm not, seriously, I really..." Kane started and Silke sighed, getting up off the couch and seated herself on another couch next to an orange-haired boy. "Hey..." she though for a second "Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn nodded and smiled at her. "Are they always like that?" Silke asked referring to Kane and Ellie. "Always..." Brooklyn replied, smirking. They talked for a while. "So why do you live with Kai? Why don't you live with your parents?" Brooklyn questioned, he knew this could be a painful subject but he was determined to know. He was surprised when she smiled at him. "Well, you know I was in a coma and apparently my parents are dead. And Kai said that I knew him before I was in coma and I guess he offered to let me stay with him..." Silke replied seemingly optimistic. Brooklyn shrugged "You... don't mind that your parents are dead?" She shook her head "Nah, I don't mind, I mean I don't know 'em anyways..."

Silke didn't care, she didn't automatically feel sad because her parents were dead. She didn't remember them anyway. And even if she remembered, would she have cared?

_Some time, some place..._

_'Murder... They're charging me of murder?!' He thought furiously, he kicked over the chair, which flew against the wall of the small cell. "Hey watch it!" His cell mate yelled at him from his bed. _

_He sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair and he picked the chair back up and sat down on it. He felt so angry and sad and... weak at the same time. 'How can they charge me for murder? They know what happened! How can they not understand that she _**_had_**_ to die?' _

Kai typed away on his laptop, he glanced back up at Silke who was watching TV. He thought for a second... He had searched for 'Silke' and 'Silke dead' and shit like that on different search engines but there were to much useless results. But if he knew her last name...?

But he had told her that he knew her before she was in a coma, so it would be weird if he didn't know? And who said that she knew her last name? Kai sighed, he really wanted to know how she died.

_"...Those who die truly unhappy, come to _**_our_**_ world. So actually she belongs to _**_us_**_..."_

Kai recalled Ryuk's words... _"She died unhappy, so maybe..." _He glanced at her again _"Maybe she killed herself?" _He considered it_ "But she doesn't look unhappy..." __  
__  
__"... They'll have to repair the damage they've caused..." _

_'That's what Elune said, so if she killed herself because she was unhappy then seh would still be unhappy right? And she's not...' _Kai thought again _'How am I supposed to 'avoid the things that caused her to die last time' If I don't know how she died? And if she would've killed herself because she's just unhappy, that would've proven Elune's point. That Humans can't live in this world happily.'_

"...I've put her in the wrong place. And now she suffered to the bitter end..."  
"...The way she was treated was not the fault of the human race. Only a few of them and bad circumstances caused her to suffer..."

_'So something happened... Something that doesn't __happen to everyone' _Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it was all just confusing to him.

"Hèhè" Suddenly a 'familiar' laughter came from behind him. Kai quickly turned around and looked at Ryuk.

Silke was staggered too, but only because Kai had turned around so brusquely. "Jesus Christ I almost had a heart-attack!" She raised a brow, why was Kai looking at... nothing?! "euh... Kai?!" Kai slowly turned to her "What's wrong?" she asked

"She can't see me or hear me..." Ryuk said chuckling.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something" Kai turned back to his laptop, listening to what Ryuk had to say.  
"So how do you like your new job so far, Kai?" Ryuk asked "Oh that's right, you can't reply... Can't you write something down?"

Instead of taking a piece of paper Kai typed replies on his computer. "What do you want?" Came his first reply.

"Nothing, nothing, just checking on you..." Ryuk said before he chuckled. "How am I supposed to keep her away from what killed her if I don't know what happened?" Kai typed and Ryuk laughed again when he read it.

"It's for you to find that out, but I'll give you a hint! There are mainly two things that killed her... One advice: Avoid graveyards."

Kai thought for a while, "She can't see her own grave, I figured that much out but that doesn't answer my question on how she died?!"

"It's best that she doesn't see her own grave but that's not what I was talking about, even though... I think you could say it's the same thing but I'm not 100 sure of that."

Kai was confused by his reply, "What do you mean?"

"Hèhè, just remember that it's not only her grave that you should avoid... I'm off now." Ryuk said before disappearing

Kai stared at his laptop, _'What was that all about?' _

---------------------------

_Some time, some place..._

_'Murder... They're charging me of murder?!' He thought furiously, he kicked over the chair, which flew against the wall of the small cell. "Hey watch it!" His cell mate yelled at him from his bed. _

_He sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair and he picked the chair back up and sat down on it. He felt so angry and sad and... weak at the same time. 'How can they charge me for murder? They know what happened! How can they not understand that she _**_had_**_ to die?' _

_-------------------------------_

Silke looked at herself in the mirror again, 'Yup, it fits perfectly' she said as she checked out her school uniform. The uniform was a navy-blue skirt, with a matching navy-blue blazer, a white button-down shirt, white knee-high socks and a red tie. for the guys it was pretty much the same except for the skirt...

She was going to the same school as Kai only she was in her junior year, together with Sayu and Ellie.

"Yeah, looks great on you!" Sayu said and she smiled at Silke, they got along.

"I like the socks, they look so sexy" Silke said grinning, "Uhu," Ellie replied "You can say that again. Guys love it!"

"Like that matters" Sayu said rolling her eyes, "Pff, you only say that because you're taken!"

They giggled...

"Can't wait until school starts" Silke said with a wide smile on her face, "Besides that I'm not really looking forward to the homework..."

_Next morning_


	3. Chap 1: School

Hello! (:

I updated in like a week and 2 ays or something!!! ;O

OKay:

- I added dates... You'll notice (:

-Aaand I put pieces of lyrics between the actual story... When I think it somehow fits in I'll put it in! ;)) Sometimes it might make things a little more clear?! Well... Sometimes... Its mostly just because Im addicted to music!! ;))

Anyways, Read!! (;

* * *

_Won't you join me now  
__Baby's looking torn and frayed  
__Join the **Masquerade**  
__Won't you join me now  
__Baby's looking to get laid  
__Join the **Masquerade**_

_Placebo - Days Before You Came_

**_Tuesday 1 September 2009_**

Silke looked around eagerly, taking in her surroundings. _'Sweet' _

A few people looked at her before turning to their friends, immediately discussing the new girl. It was a small school after all, a newcomer was quickly noticed… Especially if they were accompanied by Kai Hiwatari, the loner. Sure, Kai had his fair amount of friends but he wasn't really one to strike a conversation with someone new. Silke noticed how a few girls looked between her and Kai obviously jealous. Silke smirked at this. _'So Kai is the guy every girl wants? Can't blame them… He is handsome, muscular, and mysterious and all kinds of shit those hormonal girls want… That's so pathetic! They don't even __**know**__ him!_' Silke smiled at one of the girls that looked jealous _'God, I hate them already…'_

Kai walked off suddenly without saying a word. Silke glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then just ignored it and walked towards the building. She didn't even know what class she was in.

"Eeuh, Miss, I'm new here and I was wondering if…" Silke started as polite as she could muster but the receptionist immediately interrupted her severely "Get rid of that chewing gum!" she commanded and she pointed at the trashcan.

Silke just blinked, a little taken aback from the sudden command, and quickly looked the receptionist over, before she disposed of her gum.  
The receptionist had black hair, tied into a bun and black eyes. Her face was a little wrinkly, indicating that she was in her late forties, early fifties. She was really thin, (meaning she had nothing 'up there' either) and she obviously had a severe demeanour. Her name was Eleanor, ("that's Mrs. Sayaro for you, young lady")  
It took a while before Silke finally found out in which class she was, since Mrs. Sayaro kept criticizing her about lots of things, 'Put that shirt in your skirt', 'Fix your tie', 'You should really put your hair in a ponytail', etc…  
"You forgot in which class you were?" Mrs. Sayaro asked in an accusing manner.  
"No, I was signed-in only a few days ago," Mrs Sayaro snorted disdainfully but Silke decided to ignore it, "and they told me that I had to ask for my class as soon as I got here…"

When Silke finally got out of the building, she pulled her shirt of her skirt again and loosened her tie and muttered things under her breath… "Old hag, bet she's not even married…"  
She silently kept muttering profanities until she heard someone shout her name  
Silke made a mental note to herself to get even with Mrs. Sayaro one day and turned to where it came from. Ellie waved at her and she headed towards her…

Since Silke and Kane had English together, Kane sat next to her.  
Kane turned around to an ocean-haired girl, "Hey Mariam"  
"Oh hey Kane." Mariam looked at Silke for a second, "oh you're Silke, the new girl, right?"  
Silke nodded  
"Yeah, Ellie told me about you." Mariam said and she smiled at Silke "I'm Mariam"  
Silke returned the smile.

At lunch Silke sat with Ellie, Mariam and Salima, a red-headed girl who she had also met during English. Silke scanned the fields going by the names of the people she had already met and she looked at the cliques. There was, off course, Ellie, Mariam and Salima.  
There was Kane, Brooklyn, Ray, who was going out with Salima, Enrique, 'the player', who Silke hadn't met yet but she knew who he was since the guy's hormones apparently had a sex life of their own and Johnny 'Aggressive is my middle name' McGreggor, the Scottish, hot-tempered red-head.

Then she saw a bunch of cheerleaders of which Silke didn't even **want** to know the name.

Then there was also Sayu, Hilary and Mariah. _'That Mariah is just plain annoying…' _Silke thought_ 'I mean seriously, what's with the pink?'  
_  
And then there was Kai, Tala and two other guys, Spencer and…  
"What's the short, guy's name? You know the one with the **huge** nose?" Silke asked, using her hands to show just how big his nose was.  
"Ian" Came the simultaneous reply and Silke smirked  
"I bet his nose has a life of its own… It's so huge that it could like, take over the world or something…" Silke said seriously.  
Ellie laughed and Mariam giggled. Ellie grinned at her "Totally"

Kai and Spencer were silently smoking on a more abandoned part of the school fields.  
"So Kai," Spencer started.  
Kai, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, lazily opened one eye, "Hn?"  
"What's with the new girl?" Spencer blew out some smoke. "You know, what's her name again… that blonde girl…"  
"Silke. What about her?"  
"Just wondering, how do you know her?"  
Kai remained silent for a while as he put his cigarette to his lips again and inhaled. "She lives with me."  
Spencer grinned mischievously at Kai  
Kai snorted "It's not like that"  
"Yeah right! That's what they always say and then one day… you're fucking her!" Spencer grinned again and Kai gave him an unconvinced look.  
"Oh come on, Kai! She…" Spencer started but was interrupted when Tala joined them "What are you two talking about?"  
"About the new girl. Did you know that she and Kai live together?" Spencer said with an amused look on his face  
"Yeah, I knew that" Tala replied seemingly bored  
"And I'm just saying that it won't be long until they get it on! I mean she could so be your sex-kitten or something." Spencer said with a huge grin on his face  
"Hn." Kai 'replied' in annoyance. "That's biggest bullshit I've ever heard! You're obsessed Spencer"  
"I don't know about what Spencer says but I do know that you and Sayu just don't belong together…" Tala added  
"Hn. You don't know anything about it"  
"I know you, I mean Sayu's cute and sweet and all… But she gets so bossy and she's so boring, she doesn't live!"  
"Hn. Leave Sayu out of this!" Kai said and he threw his cigarette on the ground. "There's nothing going on between me and Silke! What's wrong with you two? I barely know her!"  
Spencer raised a brow "How do you mean, you don't know her? She lives with you?"  
"Yeah what do you mean, Kai?" Tala questioned, deciding to play along since otherwise it would look too suspicious.  
"We knew each other when we were young… I haven't seen her for a few years, she changed so I don't really know her anymore… Especially with the coma and all…" Kai said, it was a good lie and Spencer fell for it.  
"Oh," Spencer replied, inhaling one last time before he too threw his cigarette on the ground "I think the break's almost over…"

"So how was your first day?" Brooklyn asked Silke, walking along with her as she made her way to Kai's car.  
"It started out badly but the rest of the day was okay…" Silke said smiling at him  
Brooklyn smirked "What do you mean with 'it started out badly'?"  
"The receptionist." Silke said dryly "As if hell spat her back out…" she added whispering before grinning sheepishly at him.  
Brooklyn looked at her in an amused way before shaking his head and grinning. "You sure are something…"  
She just smiled at him.  
"Oh there's my… ride." Silke raised a brow "Should I go and stop them before they really 'get started' or should I just run away so there's no way I might get to see **too** public display of affection? Hmm…" Silke said referring to Kai and Sayu who were kissing by Kai's car. She thought for a second and then heard her stomach growl. "My stomach has spoken! I will go there so I can get home soon so I can eat."  
"Hn. You're weird" Brooklyn said with another amused look…  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Silke said, still rubbing her tummy sub-consciously "Well, see ya later Brook" She winked at him before walking up to Kai and Sayu.

Silke cleared her throat audibly then grinned sheepishly as the two broke apart to look at her. "So are we going?" She asked and she smiled at Kai.  
Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Sure"  
Silke looked at Sayu momentarily, _'I don't like her…'  
_Sayu felt a little left alone when they drove off. _'I have a bad feeling about her...'_

**Some Time, Some Place**

"We hereby find the defendant: NOT GUILTY!" The judge exclaimed.  
Light smiled and his mother ran up to him and hugged him tightly as tears of happiness ran over her cheeks. "Thank god, Thank god…" She kept whispering "I couldn't stand losing you too…"  
"I know, Mom, I know. I told you that it would be okay." He said softly.  
His dad patted him on the back, smiling.  
Light turned around and scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on **her** parents, who looked utterly displeased. Their eyes met and her father gave him a cold threatening look.  
'_Hn. Sun of…'  
_His own father took hold of his shoulder, "Relax, Light, he's not worth it. I guess they showed their true nature now."

As they left the building, Light saw lots of their friends who had came to support him, he smiled to himself.  
His eyes met her Laura's eyes. He walked up to her. "I hope you're ashamed of yourself," He said softly "You're her sister and you betrayed her… Can't believe it was Don who witnessed! That should have been you! Not your ex-boyfriend who just 'happened to know' about it…"  
Laura looked at him for a second before turning away, clinging onto her boyfriend for support as she broke into sobs…  
'_Devoured by guilt as she should be'_

__

Saturday 5 September 2009

Kai glanced at Silke again. _'Damn it Spencer! Why did he have to make the sex-kitten comment? Freaking pervert… '  
_It was Saturday and they had only had 4 days of school for their first week. It was a hot day, Kai sat at his desk with his shirt unbuttoned, **trying** to focus on his homework but well, Silke wasn't really helping. _'Of course she had to wear a miniskirt and a tight tank top and…'_ He shook his head. _'Don't think about it Kai, it's not helping. Oh…' _His gaze **accidentally** fell on her panties, since she was lying on her back in the couch reading some magazine with her legs over the back of the couch so her skirt had come up a little giving him a nice view…  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _'What the hell am I doing? I have a girlfriend for god's sake!' _He noticed a suspicious bulge in his pants "Fuck…" He muttered softly  
"What's wrong?" Silke asked and she looked up at him over her magazine.  
"Nothing" Kai gave her a quick smile and he moved his chair a little more forward so it was less likely that, if she would get up and come to him for some reason, she would see 'the bulge'.  
"Don't you have any homework to do?" He asked her out of the blue.  
Silke shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?"  
Kai raised a brow at her comment. "You'll get in trouble if you don't"  
Silke put her magazine aside, stretched and smiled at him. "Damn it, Kai, it's a nice day, I'll do my homework later. I just don't feel like doing it, right now."  
Kai gave her a sceptical look and smirked "Really?"  
"Yeah," Silke turned around and pretended to stare out of the window, "Geez, you're starting to sound like Sayu…."  
Kai kept silent  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked after a while.  
"I don't know. I just have the feeling that you were more fun before Sayu started influencing you… I just know that you were more of a 'bad boy' and more fun before you were with her and now you're just trying to be good just because she wants you to be…" Silke turned back around to face Kai and bit her bottom lip "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that… Sometimes my evil fantasy takes over, you know?"  
It was a lie… She was pretty sure that what she was telling him was true and she wanted him to realize it. 

Kai shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his homework. _'Did she just…?'_ He shook his head _'Damn…'_ He bowed his head over and put his hands in his neck, leaning on his desk with his elbows. Silke was right, Sayu had changed him… He never really wanted to change but…  
Kai sighed, this wasn't good.  
Silke looked at him, gave him a little while to realise that she was right and then walked up to him.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sorry" She whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek…

----------------------------------

_**In a previous life…**_

**_Saturday 14 April 2007_**

Silke glanced at her friend, who ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he sat next to her. They could clearly hear the music coming from inside the building, the party was still on. They had just gone outside, both getting a little bored from dancing. They started talking about random things that came to their mind. Silke cherished these moments, he was her best friend but they couldn't **really** talk unless they were alone…  
"You smoke, don't you?" He asked suddenly  
"Yeah… But not that often, sometimes…" Silke replied  
"Did you know that smoking and drinking is more deadly than Marihuana?" He said kind of matter-of-factly.  
Silke smirked "If you say so…"  
"You're such a player, you know that?!" Jonathan, drunk as always, yelled from a distance at her friend.  
Silke sighed, it wasn't like that… They knew each other ever since they first went to school, he was her best friend… Like a brother to her. They would **never** **ever** be a couple!

_----------------------------------_

_We've been battered so hard that we don't feel anymore…_

_Rise Against - Worth Dying For_

Silke stood on the rooftop of the apartment building.  
'_I don't remember much from before the coma… I can't remember any people I knew… Or things I did… But I know I'm not a good person… I can't care for people… I don't have a heart… I don't feel anymore… But why?'  
_She felt a tear run down her face. She bit her bottom lip, which was shaking as another tear ran down her face…  
'_No, I'm not this weak! I shouldn't be crying' _She oppressed her pain, as she always did, wiped the few tears from her face and took a deep breath_. 'It doesn't matter does it? If I'd have a heart, I would feel more pain… So this is a good thing… Right?'  
_Silke stood there for a while. Then she heard someone behind her, but she didn't move…

Kai looked next to him and frowned when he didn't see Silke lying next to him. Not that it was the first time that she had left but still he wondered where she was… _'But I can't ask her….'_

_Flashback: Monday 24 Augustus 2009  
_"_Kai?" Silke asked suddenly, it was evening and they were already lying in bed.  
_"_Hn?"  
_"_You don't want me to interfere in your life right?" Silke asked and she pushed her self up with her elbows and looked at him. "I mean, you don't want me to, like, ask questions about where you're going and stuff like that?"  
_"_No, I don't want you to do that… I don't want anyone to do that. It's __**my**__ life after all…" Kai responded.  
_"_Good, I think so too!" She smiled at him "And therefore I ask you not to interfere in mine, okay? We'll both just let the other one do what he/she wants…"  
_"_Yeah, sure" Kai replied, he wasn't exactly the type to care what others were doing.  
_"_Good." Silke got up and out of bed. She started getting dressed.  
__Now, Kai sat up. "Where are you going?"  
_"_Does it matter to you? It's __**my**__ life after all…" She replied, she winked at him when she was dressed and left…  
__Kai fell back on the bed, he was now one of the many who were manipulated by her._

_End Flashback_

Kai got up out of his bed, it was too warm and it wasn't all that late anyways. He put on pants and a shirt which he left unbuttoned and left his apartment and went up the stairs to the rooftop. He was surprised to find Silke and his eyes scanned her figure. She was still just wearing a miniskirt and tight tank top. Kai gulped, she was actually arousing him by just… being…  
Kai pulled himself together, _'I'm stronger than this'_

Silke didn't even look at Kai when he stood next to her. He gave her a questioning look but she simply ignored it and stared in front of her…  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked and Silke just shrugged her shoulders. They were silent for a while.  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked suddenly  
Silke quickly glanced at him, "I'm fine" she gave him a quick smile.  
Kai gently took hold of her shoulders, turned her to him and looked at her. "Were you crying?" He asked her kind of worried. He somehow grew fond of the girl even though he only knew her for a few weeks…  
She brusquely pushed his hands away and gave him an angered look, "Leave me alone."  
"I'm just being nice, no need to get all fucking angry with me!" Kai said angered himself by her aggressive reaction.  
"Whatever…" Silke looked away from him again. "Sorry" she added softly.  
Kai sighed. He suddenly felt like hugging her… More like touching her but managed to control his 'need', well he did mostly...  
He took her hand, "…Let's go back inside." He suggested and he led her back to their apartment.

Silke changed her clothes; she was now wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a hoodie with some blue print.  
Silke just walked out the door without saying anything to Kai since she felt somehow humiliated… Caught in a moment of weakness was, to her, humiliating…

'Club Velvet', the sign red in flashy pink neon letters, Silke looked up at it and smirked…

* * *

I think this story might be confusing... for now! ;) 

Review:)))

PS. I'm halfway through the new chapter of The Past Makes the Present too... ;!!

Love!!


	4. Chap 2: Club Velvet

'Club Velvet', the sign red in flashy pink neon letters, Silke looked up at it and smirked…

The club was situated in a dark, dirty alley: This place was illegal after all.

Silke pulled her hood over her head so you couldn't see her eyes as she entered the club with her head bent.

Once inside Silke elegantly weaved her way through the crowd, to the back as always, passed Fabrizio, the bouncer who nodded at her in recognition and went to meet up her friends. She remembered when she had first met them…

--

_Flashback: Tuesday 25 Augustus 2009_

_Silke skipped through the streets, she was in a good, hyperactive mood. Listening to music that made her feel like dancing but she refrained herself from doing it, mostly… She only did some arm movements as she kept on skipping, ignoring the weird looks of the few people that were also outside at midnight…_

_Silke just ignored the dirty comments 2 guys were yelling. She was after all skipping through the streets, at night wearing a quite short black skirt, long black stockings, all stars and her blue hoodie. And she was dancing so yeah, she looked kinda weird…_

_The song ended and she stopped dancing. She put her mp3 away and listened carefully,_

'_I hear music… Club music'_

_Silke walked in the direction of the music and ended up in an alley. She saw the flashy 'Club Velvet' sign._

'_Looks like a place that allows under- aged drinking… Sweet' she smiled to herself and skipped towards the entrance, the bouncer at the front door let her pass. 'Guess I look enough like a druggie to him'_

_It was pretty much the only reason that she went out in a short skirt… What sane girl would walk down the street alone in a skirt looking completely vulnerable? Not that Silke was completely vulnerable… She had Kai's pocket-knife, which she had borrowed/stolen from him in her pocket._

_Once inside, her happy, hyper mood had faded away and she was now more in an emotionless one. She weaved her way through the crowd and headed for the back where she would have a nice view, since she didn't bring any money._

_Her eyes scanned the crowd quickly as she picked her victims. 'No, no, maybe, no… ah! Perfect.'_

_Her gaze fell on a guy who was sitting at the bar… Well, more like passed out from all the booze with his head on the counter…_

_Silke made her way towards the bar, she quickly glanced over her shoulder as she stood behind the guy. She confirmed that nobody was looking and handily snatched the guy's wallet that was sticking out of his pocket._

"_Beer" She simply said to the bartender, who didn't even bother to ask after her age._

'_Guess I was right…'_

_As she pretended to take it out of her own pocket, she paid with money from the guy's wallet._

_She walked back to the back, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed…_

_--_

Kai was lying on his bed, thinking, when he heard his ringtone and felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. 'Incoming call: Sayu'

Kai frowned, since when did Sayu call this late? He picked up. "Hn?"

"… Hey Kai, it's me… Sayu" Sayu added, stating the obvious.

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked softly, "I know. Why are you calling?"



"Nothing it's just… I'm bored"

"Oh" Kai frowned again; there was something weird about this… Sayu had never called him simply because she was bored, especially not this late. "Me too."

"So, is Silke there?" Sayu asked with a small and cautious voice.

'_Is she jealous?'_ Kai thought before replying "No, she isn't."

"Oh, so you're alone right now?"

"Yeah"

"…" There was a momentary silence, "Is it okay if I come over?"

"Sure, if you're allowed too."

"My parents aren't home so it's okay, I just have to make sure that I'm back in time. I'll see you in 10 minutes or so."

"… Okay"

They both hung up.

'_Sayu's coming over at this hour behind her parents back?'_ Kai sighed, _'I wonder what's wrong…'_

--

_Flashback: Tuesday 25 Augustus 2009_

_Silke quickly counted the money in the wallet, she smiled subconsciously as it was a nice amount. She suddenly felt two hands on her hip, but before she could respond to it she felt the person's warm breath against her face and his lips against her ear._

"_You will go to hell for stealing" His voice was a little raspy and dry, and menacing with a slight drunk edge. Silke loved it from the first second…_

"_But that doesn't bother me right now, does it?" She replied and he chuckled slightly before he took her hand and pulled her along.  
Up the stairs to some dirty little room…_

'_With a bed?' Silke raised a brow, 'That guy doesn't think that I'm gonna…' She took hold of Kai's pocket-knife in her pocket as she heard how he locked the door._

"_What's your name?" The guy asked and he looked her over._

"… _Shoko Maki" Silke replied, 'Maybe it's better if I don't give him my real name just yet… Not until I know if I can trust him or not.'_

"_I'm Hideaki Asahi." Hideaki replied and this time it was Silke's turn to look him over._

_Hideaki was quite tall, he had raven black messy hair and really dark eyes._

'_My guess is that he's arrogant, dangerous and probably a drug addict. He might even be in some sort of gang… But he seems like someone that I can get on my side…' Silke thought, she was rather good at figuring out the main character qualities__from a person by just looking at them or talking to them for a few seconds. 'And he's lying!'_

_She voiced that last thought, "You're lying… That's not you're real name."_

_Hideaki looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face before he smirked. "You're funny, Shoko. But…" He went in his pocket, took his wallet and pulled out his ID. He gave it to her._

_Silke looked at it and snorted. "It's a fake… And probably made this year too." She held it out to him._

'_How… How did she know?' Hideaki looked at her in disbelief before grinning again, "You got me. You're good… But I must say I'm curious. How did you know?"_

"_Because I __**know **__that you were lying about your name, and it says that you're twenty-one, which is exactly how old you have to be to drink. And the closer the fake age is to your real age, the less likely it is that people realise that it's fake. Plus, no offence, you don't look like you're twenty-one. More like… nineteen."  
_

_Hideaki grinned, "That is all very true. You're smart. And my real name is Hideaki though, Hideaki Taro."_

_He wanted to reach in his pocket to take his real ID but Silke stopped him. "It's okay, you weren't lying this time."_

'_How does she do it? It's not that I'm a bad liar or something… And how can she be so sure that I'm not lying this time?'_

"_And my name isn't Shoko Maki either… I'm Silke"_

"… _So you were just guessing that I used an alias, just because you did so?"_

"_No, I just knew you were lying." Silke couldn't help but smile confidently._

_Hideaki narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you trying to tell me that you always know when people are lying? That you know some kind of __**trick**__?" His tone was sceptic_

"_Maybe" She giggled then grinned "But don't expect me to tell you"  
'I'm lucky that I still remember it, especially since I don't even remember my last name!'  
_

'_This girl… I must admit that I find her intriguing' Hideaki then smirked, "Whatever, Silke. I didn't catch your last name though."_

_Silke shrugged her shoulders, "I'm Silke, just Silke"_

"_Hn. Sure…" Hideaki raised an eyebrow but decided to just leave it be, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends" He took her hand._

'_If she can really tell if people are lying or not… She might be useful to us' Hideaki thought, grinning._

'_Good, I seem to have impressed him. There are so many benefits to being befriended with people like him…' Silke smirked softly._

_Hideaki led her back downstairs, to the back where he just nodded at some bouncer who then stepped out of the way to let them pass._

_Then they went through some small corridor, to a door which led to a staircase and they went downstairs into what seemed like another room, that also had a bar, dance floor, music etc.._

_But it was less crowded; it was like some private club._

'_If Hideaki is allowed in here, then he's probably pretty influential… Perfect'_

"_Hey Hideaki, who's the chick?" Some guy yelled at him. He was sitting amongst his friends on the couch in the corner._

_Hideaki growled in frustration and Silke felt how he momentarily tightened the grip on her hand. 'Guess he's quick-tempered too…'_

"_Who are they?" Silke asked curiously._

"_They're just a bunch of rotten snobs" Hideaki replied, his dislike clearly present in his voice._

"_Oh…" Silke looked at them as they seemed to examine her while they said things to each other._

"_Here it is…" They went through one finale door and entered a room that had a small table, a few couches and a couple of people..._

_--_

"_Hideaki!! Misa missed you so much!!" A blonde girl swung her arms around Hideaki's neck. "OH!" She yelled angrily when she saw Silke and she poked Hideaki. "Who's she?"_

"_That's Silke." Hideaki replied before he sat down on one of the couches._

_Misa 'humphed'. "Misa doesn't like her!"_

"_You don't even know me"_

"_Still, at first sight I just know I don't like you!" Misa responded, she made it sound as of she said something really witty. Silke figured that Misa probably thought that she had._

_Silke just smiled at Misa, "Well, I can honestly say that at first sight I don't like you either."_

_Misa puffed up her cheeks, in anger…_

_Then Silke met the rest of the 'gang'._

_They were with six if you counted Silke in, three guys and three girls:_

_  
First of all: Hideaki_

_Black hair, really dark eyes, fair complexion and sharp features… That was Hideaki for you. He was good-looking and had his typical dangerous, arrogant and proud air, and Silke knew from the first second they met that she found him __**very**__ attractive to Misa's great dislike…  
_

_Another guy in the group was Matt._

_He had brown hair and eyes. He was cheerful and __**always**__ had a grin plastered across his face! But he was cool, always joking around and laughing. (Silke thought it was just because of alcohol or drugs though) And he was kind of a 'daredevil' too... Plus Matt pretty much screwed a new girl every night. Or if he wasn't doing that, he was playing his Gameboy… He was freaking addicted to that thing. But Silke liked him…_

_Then there was Mello, he had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes… He was more serious and quiet. He barely spoke and wasn't really one to 'crack a joke' or something… He was the third and the last guy in the group, oh well 'guy'… Silke didn't really know if he liked her… Let's say he never really appreciated the fact that Silke had once told him that she thought that he looked like a girl. But they both respected and accepted each other anyways..._

_And for the girls there was Misa._

_Misa had straight blonde hair and big blue eyes._

_Misa and Silke disliked each other intensely. She was childish and sweet, even though she'd get all pissed with Silke when she was anywhere near Hideaki… Or when Silke was just pestering her. So she was an item with Hideaki but Silke was pretty sure that he didn't take loyalty to serious... But hey, it was none of her business, right?_

Misa pretty much always referred to herself in the third-person, calling herself 'Misa' or sometimes even 'Misa-Misa' and that just tended to piss Silke off.

_She was also in the same school as Silke and she was on the cheerleading squad_

_And then there was Lucy._

_Silke thought that Lucy was absolutely beautiful. She had long, wavy hair, of a raven-black colour just like Hideaki, who was actually her older brother. She had amber eyes and a fair complexion. In her bottom lip were two piercings, a ring on each side. She had subtle freckles on her cheekbones and nose._

_Lucy seemed, and was, calmer and more peaceful than her brother, yet she was still as prideful._

She had actually told Silke that the main reason she even hung out in 'this godforsaken place', was to look after him.

_Lucy didn't just look after Hideaki, she looked at after all of them; made sure they didn't get in too much trouble_

_And of course, last but not least: There was Silke._

_Silke had long, wavy dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a creamy complexion and full and pouty yet small lips. She was quite a looker even though she refused to believe so. Not that she was extremely beautiful but she was pretty and most men found her attractive at first sight._

_Her personality? Well, her personality was hard to describe... She could be extremely active or lazy as hell, sweet or pissed, gloomy or cheerful… She had a bitchy sarcastic sense of humour though and mood-swings_

_She was the newest member of the gang but was quickly accepted._

_End flashback_

--

"Here"

Silke sat next to Matt on one of the couches and he handed her a cigarette.

"Weed?" Silke asked emotionlessly.

"The best" He replied grinning and he raised a brow as she gave it back, "No thanks, not in the mood"

Hideaki got up, leaving Misa by herself as he sat down next to Silke, "And since when are you not in the mood for some weed?"

Silke just shrugged her shoulders. Hideaki ran a hand through her hair in response and gently ran a finger over her cheek and down her neck.

"Hideaki!" Misa yelled angrily as she jumped up. She had had enough.  
As the tears welled up in her eyes, she glared at Hideaki and Silke before storming out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hideaki just rolled his eyes and snorted in annoyance but didn't move.

Lucy watched her brother before she sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go.After.Her.Hideaki…" Hideaki still didn't move "…Now!"

Hideaki shrugged his shoulders, "Neh, why bother?" He took another beer…

"Because she'll probably get herself in trouble!" Lucy raised her voice, her brother was getting on her nerves.

Silke smirked, "Probably, you could say that she lacks the intelligence to avoid it." Her smirk disappeared however, when she found Lucy glaring at her…

Lucy walked towards the door, placed her hand on the handle before looking back at Hideaki, "Hideaki, You're such a dick"

"Fine!! I'll come!" He got up all frustrated and walked over to Lucy, "Goddamn, you can be such a fucking nag!" He hissed at her.

Silke just watched silently, "I find it scary when Hideaki gets all aggressive all of the sudden…"

"Yeah, he gets that a lot. But he's cool…" Matt said to her, "… Well, when he's not all drunk and aggressive and stuff…" He mumbled grinning sheepishly.

Silke rolled her eyes before she laid her head on Matt's shoulder looking at the game he was playing…

--

Kai and Sayu were cuddling on the couch.

"It's been so long since we spent time together like this" Sayu whispered softly.

Kai gently kissed her forehead. "It's been **too** long" He corrected and she smiled at him.  
He leaned in closer to claim her lips again…

--

Kai was leaning out of the window, his elbows resting on the windowsill and a cigarette between his lips. Sayu had left half an hour earlier and he couldn't sleep...

He heard the door behind him open, knowing who it was, he still bothered to gave a quick glance over his shoulder just to check the state she was in.

She wasn't drunk.

'_Good'_

She walked towards the bed getting changed into nothing but a black tanktop and her panties went to brush her teeth and returned to the bedroom.

Kai had already gotten in bed in the meantime and Silke crawled over him, careful not to touch him as she couldn't get in from the other side of the bed…

Kai's double-bed had been pushed against the wall ever since Silke had arrived. Apparently she couldn't sleep when there was something behind her…

It was better this way, she wasn't tossing and turning as much as in those first few nights before she had begged him to push the bed against the wall.

Silke stared at the ceiling with an emotionless expression on her face. She noticed how Kai turned his head to look at her. She looked back at him…

They looked at eachother for a few seconds, emotionlessly.

After a few seconds Kai frowned lightly and turned away, deep in thought.  
Silke turned away from him too, _'Am I supposed to apologise?'_ She thought before biting her lip. She took a deep breath…

'_I can't… I can't say sorry… I can't seem to force it out of my throat' _

--

_Some time, some place_

…

:Light:

I sat down on my bed, lay down, got back up after a while and restlessly paced around my room before sitting down on my bed again, lying down, getting back up and etc… The same circle over and over again. I was thinking, doubting in search for the answer. The answer to the question that kept popping up in my head; Had I done the right thing?

I used to think that I knew the answer, I was sure that it was the right answer.  
Yes, I had done the right thing!

But lately, now that everything went public, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Everybody seemed to think they had the right to express their opinion.

Telling me how wrong I was.

How I took away her chance to live, to grow up… to be happy.

_'How can they say such things when don't even know the whole story? Her story, her life…'  
_  
They were the ones who took away her chances…

I finally settled with sitting down on my bed.

_'I didn't even doubt that I had done the right thing, I had been so sure… But now, I feel so guilty…'_ I shook my head, _'No! This is what's best, for her friends, for her family… for her!'_'  


--

Monday 7 September 2009

At Lunch

"Hey Silke!" Mariam smiled enthusiastically as she suddenly popped up in front of Silke and Kane. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit. "Here, you should really check it out" She pushed a flyer in Silke's hands before she ran off again.

Silke raised an eyebrow as she looked at the flyer.

"Ooh the tryouts for the cheerleading squad are in two weeks. I can't wait to participate, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader!" She said faking enthusiasm before she rolled her eyes. "What was Mariam thinking giving this to me?"

"Yeah what was she thinking giving it to _you_?" Crystal said as she and some girl Silke didn't know stepped in between Kane and her.

Crystal was a stereotype popular high school bitch and head of the cheerleading squad. She had long thick brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was thin yet she still had a chest and she had long perfect legs. Pretty much everything seemed perfect about Crystal, her body, her face, her nose, her tan… But her character was pretty much rotten. So yeah, she was a stereotype highschool whore all right!

"Euh… I beg your pardon?" Silke said looking at Crystal who's glaring at her. _'What's her problem?'_

"I don't like you." Crystal hissed at her.

Silke raised an eyebrow, "What the flying fuck is your problem? I don't even know you, so what are you being so anal about?"

Crystal looked at her in disgust and ready to retort but Kane stopped her. "Wow ladies chill! Come on Crystal just leave it, she's all right."

"Humph." Crystal looked away from Silke and crossed her arms across her chest before she started talking to Kane. Kane was the captain of the football team so they knew each other pretty well.

'_Oh god… Of course she has to start flirting with him. What a whore!_' Silke sighed as she noticed how Crystal started giggling and touched Kane's arm. _'And of course the idiot's enjoying it' _She rolled her eyes.

And then, after she shot a filthy look at Silke, Misa joined them.

'_Okay, I'm out of here' _Silke thought before she mumbled a quick 'Later' at Kane and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you…" Kane wanted to stop her but Crystal took his arm. "No, Kane, if she wants to go she wants to go. And besides, I still have to tell you about the party…"

"Oh yeah, sure" He replied and the three of them walked off in another direction.

--

_The end of the day_

Ellie leaned on the locker next to Silke's, who was putting her stuff away. "So?"

"So what?" Silke replied and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to sign in for the tryouts or not?"

Silke closed her locker and turned to her friend as they started walking, "What in the world makes you think that I would even consider that? Oh sure, the life of a cheerleader sounds pretty tempting. The whoring around, the parties, the instant-popularity and of course the 

chance to become friends with my most perfect role-model of all times: Crystal…" Silke started of sarcastically.

"And don't forget the sexy outfits and the fact that you'll have sex with the entire football team!" Ellie filled in.

"Yeah, that'll be like totally awesome!" Silke exclaimed, giggling brainlessly before she let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "I hate cheerleaders" she muttered

"I know, honey, I know." Ellie said smiling, "But anyways I gotta go, don't have bad dreams about cheerleaders!"

Silke waved her off and slowly started walking towards the parking lot.

--

"You're not going to participate, are you?" Misa asked as she suddenly popped up in front of Silke, "It's pretty tough you know!"

"Can't be that hard if you made it…" Silke mumbled.

"Hey!" Misa puffed her cheeks, "but anyway you have to be thin, pretty, popular **and** smart!"

Silke gave her a sceptical look, "Yeah sure… You don't have to be lean or good at sports or something? And well I guess we can scratch the smart part cause well you made it and you're not exactly at the top of your class, to put it friendly"

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Misa whined, pouting. Silke sighed.

"But anyway Misa knows that Silke shouldn't participate because Misa knows that Silke doesn't stand a chance!"

"I repeat; If you can make it than so could I, trust me"

"No you wouldn't stand a chance"

"Yes, I would, Misa, just drop it"

"You wouldn't make it!"

Silke was growing extremely annoyed with her…

--

_Once you have loved someone this much,_

_You doubt it could fade, despite how much you'd like it to..._

_Franz Ferdinand – Fade together_

Sunday 6 September 2009

Light stared at his reflection in the mirror as he leaned on the sink. He splashed water in his face. Being in his bathroom was pretty hard on him.

'_This is where we spent one of our last moments together…' _He looked at the bathtub as the memories flooded back…

'_I want to give you my all… Just one last time'_

"No" He muttered softly, _'I can still hear her voice so clearly in my mind…Don't think of that moment, Light. Think of a better memory'_

He looked at the tub again oppressing the memory that was most clear in his mind, in search for another one…

-

_Flashback_

_Silke laughed loudly, "Haha, no Light! That tickles!"_

_She struggled playfully trying to avoid his hands but she failed miserably._

"_Mercy! I beg you, mercy!" She laughed out._

He stopped tickling her, "All right then, I win"

"_Yeah yeah, you win… But it was totally unfair" She said pouting before she grinned at him, holding up her hand her fingers forming a 'V'. "Peace?"_

_Light smirked and he gently took her hand, "I know a much more entertaining way to declare peace…"_

_As she smiled up at him, as he leaned in for a kiss…_  
_End Flashback_

_-_

A small smile had come to Light's lips but it didn't last long.

He shook his head to dismiss his thoughts, 'I should really stop chasing these memories'

He splashed water in his face again before he turned off the lights, left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

'_I want to give you my all… Just one last time'_

Her voice would never fade away…

--

_The Present_

"What took you so long?" Kai asked as Silke finally stepped into his car. Silke merely held up a finger before she took her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hi Ellie, about earlier… Yeah I kind of signed up for the try-outs…" Silke said smiling sheepishly.

"You what?!" Kai and Ellie yelled out simultaneously

* * *

I'M SORRY! Really truly srry, but My dad had taken away my computer for a couple of months, which held all my stories + I was barely allowed on this computer so I didn't really get the chance to update or to write...

Sorry!!

But anyways this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you are satisfied and that you forgive me )

x3


End file.
